


Sans x frisk undertale fanfic. Going under

by Wolfyfox8844



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyfox8844/pseuds/Wolfyfox8844
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk, Sans and Papyrus are at the surface<br/>With Sans and Papyrus humans and the strong friendship between Sans and Frisk becoming love,<br/>Everyone is happy.<br/>That is, until the story behind the two brothers unravels and Frisk relises there are monsters living under the surface. Frisk will have to risk her near perfect life with her friends to help save the monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it began

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, please don't hate on me for this  
> I wrote a weird fanfic that's sans x Frisk. It's written from first person point of view but changes from frisk's point of view to sans'.Its really weird as Sans and Papyrus are human but that will be explained later on. Oh well, here is is...
> 
> Edit:  
> I'm hoping to get chapter 2 done by Saturday

I sat there on the swing. it was late and dark but I was glad. after all, if no one can see my face, no one can see the tears. I kept my face down as a group of girls I knew walked past. They were in my year and they looked drunk. I never thought I would react like this. still, it's better than never caring about anything. I started to recite a poem I vaguely knew. But before I got to the first word, I burst into tears. He's just a boy I told myself. he was stupid and selfish. He was. I tried to forget it. Useless. I thought to myself. I'm just useless at hiding my feelings.  
That was 3 months ago. since then I kinda burrowed myself in an emotional hidey hole. Every time a boy tried to speak to me i would talk to them. but not in a friendly way. Still, my friend Kathy helped me. "Frisk, you've gotta get a boyfriend again." she said. "Not every boy if like Brendan. He was a loser for dumping you and cheating on you." I sighed. "I don't want a boyfriend" I said "well, I'm gonna get you a boyfriend or at least more friends that are boys by the end of the school holidays." I sighed. she was pretty determined to get me a boyfriend."For the last time Kathy, I don't want a boyfriend." Kathy sighed and went back to her work. no one did any work when we had a French supply teacher. she just gave us booklets to fill in. She never checked them so everyone just got a pen and pencil and drew. it looked like you were doing work but we were actually just doodling. Plus, if you were lucky enough to be sat at the back, you could whisper to each other. 

The bell went signalling the end of the day. I sighed. Another day over. just Thursday morning left till...  
I wish I could have seen my face when I remembered we had assembly the next day. We finish on Thursday lunchtimes at the end of term. The good thing is that I only have to survive a half day. The bad news is at the end of term we always have to go to end of term assembly. End of term assembly is 2 hours of people giving out awards. It wouldn't be so bad if we could sit on chairs. There are 2000 children at our school and we have to sit crossed legged on the floor for 2 hours. That's isn't so bad but if you have to hold your legs up into you chest because you have no space to move, yeah that's pretty horrible. It's also hot. We have to wear blazers in assembly so it's pretty hot. We also have to clap. If you don't know what it's like when you have to clap every 2 minutes for 2 hours then I'll try to explain it. It's like being high fives by one of those people you treat high fives like a good excuse for slapping people. Well, at lest I'd have the rest of the day to recover.

 

OK, now we have 6 weeks to recover from assembly." I sighed. "Are you OK Kathy?" I looked at Kathy. She had fainted in assembly but none of the teachers had realised because she had just fainted on me. I kept her upright and tried to wake her up. she was out for about 10 minutes which nearly killed my arm. "ya, I'm fine" She said "Are you coming into town with me now?" she asked. We had planned on getting coffee in Starbucks in town and then doing a bit of shopping. I was just there for the coffee as I'm not really a fan of shopping. I suppose I prefer clothes shopping to food shopping though . Food shopping is just dull. "Yeah. I am." So we walked to the bus stop together. My mum had only just started letting me go into town on my own since I was thirteen. OK, maybe I'm not thirteen yet. I'm not thirteen on the eighth of august but still, I'm in yeah eight and I'm going into year nine after the holidays. We waited for the bus at the bus stop. Me and kathy chatted and waited for the bus. "So, are you going on holiday in the holidays" Kathy asked me. "I'm probably going to some caravan in Norfolk like always." I replied. I knew Kathy was probably going to France or Italy or somewhere like that. "oh. I'm going to do a house swap with my mum's friend. She lives in France so basically were going to France. Its a really nice villa near the beach . Oh and it's 6 bedrooms so my mum said I can invite you and someone else." She said. she was practically jumping up and down from excitement. I was so happy. 1) it's a holiday in France near the beach. I've never been abroad before. 2) it's time away from my family which is just hectic. Annoying brother, overprotective mother. My dad is mostly at work but I suppose my sister is nice. we get on quite well. she's 15 but we still get on alright. were like good friends. But suddenly I had a horrible  
feeling that Kathy had invited  
someone else as well. she said there were 6 bedrooms and her family consisted of her mum, her dad and her brother. that ment there was still one more bedroom. "Kathy, who's the sixth person." I wouldn't mind as much, it's just that she has a few unpleasant friends. "the sixth person can be your friend. Oh but one rule, the person you invite has to be a boy." My eyes widened at this. I knew she had planned something. "Kathy!!! WHAT? really? ugh" I face palmed and muttered that I was never gonna get a boyfriend that quickly under my breath. "when is it." I sighed. "August the 20th" She replied. The bus arrived and we got on. "two children 's tickets please." Kathy said. I could detect a hint of smugness in her voice.

"I already have 3 bags of shopping and we have been out for 45 minutes." I said. "Kathy, slow down." I said. She then disappeared into the crowd. "Kathy" I shouted. I tried to run into the crowd to find her but I tripped and fell. I picked myself up so I could feel down and collect the clothes on the floor.  
"would you like a hand up" said a boys voice behind me. It was a low voice but I could tell the boy was only 16 or something. "um yes please." I turned round and grabbed the strangers hand. it felt rubbery and when I grabbed their hand properly, I knew why. there was a strange sound as I stared at the boy. A whoopie cushion! I didn't know what to do so I just laughed. It was a good honest laugh. I noticed I couldn't see the boys face as he had his hood down. I wanted to see his face so I knew how old he was. "the whoopie cushion in the hand trick always works." he said after he had stopped laughing. He lifted up his hood. I was right. He was only about 15 from what I could see. He had pale skin and was taler than be but not by that much. He had dark brown hair that suck out a weird angles and stupidly reminded me of anime. he had blue eyes that were lined by a ring of brown on the outside. I knew I liked him even though I didn't want to admit it. it was now I saw Kathy. she was behind the boy and she had her thumbs up. "if he asks you if you want to go somewhere, say yes." she mouthed to me. I sighed. I turned round to get my bags. "where is he" the boy muttered. I looked round at him. "I'm looking for my brother. he went shopping and now I can't find him." he sighed. "he'll be fine. the name's sans." the boy said. sans. OK. "My brother is called papyrus." both him and his brother are named after fonts."my name is Frisk" I said. "you wanna go get a drink in Starbucks?" he said. "um, yes please." I replied. that should make Kathy happy. 

"I've never been a fan of Starbucks really. I'd rather drink ketchup." I was slightly alarmed at this as I was slightly weirded out by the thought of someone drinking ketchup. "slightly weird. I know." he said. we got to the front of the que  
and I ordered the drinks.

"These drinks are freezing. Anyway you like puns don't you." I said. "yeah I suppose you cold say I do" we sat there for about an hour, telling each other jokes and other stuff. "hey, wanna go to the cinema next week. I bought two tickets for me an papyrus but he doesn't want to go." I looked at him in consideration. "what film is it?" I asked."it's a horror movie but I've forgotten the name. it's a sequel to a cheep film I saw ages ago. I'm going to laugh at the cheapness of it. you don't have to go if you don't want to." he said. "it's OK. I'd love to go." 

"you spend more time with him then you do with me. you have become better friends in 3 weeks then we have been in 2 years." Kathy said. "I'm sorry Kathy. I'll make it up to you I promi..." Kathy cut me off mid sentence."Don't apologise! This is a good thing!" I face palmed "here we go again" I sighed. "come on Frisk. Ask him out. You know you want to." I sighed. "OK maybe I do, but have you seen him! He is bound to have a girlfriend!" I yelled. "OK, OK. maybe. ask him if he has." I looked at her. She clearly was not going to give up. "OK, fine"

 

"Hey sans! Hey paps!" I said. "ahh. Frisk, you just in time to have some of the great Papyrus's spaghetti!" I laughed. I found out about Papyrus's spaghetti a while ago and Sans recommend to avoid trying it. "I'd love to Papyrus but I've already had lunch." I said "ok. I shall have to invite you to try it sometime." he said. I then remembered why I was there. "oh, I need to speak to Sans of that's ok." Papyrus nodded. "SANS! THE HUM... err FRISK WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Papyrus shouted up the stairs. I was a bit confused as to why he nearly called me the human. He was human too, right? "Ok." said a familiar voice. "How are you kid?" Sans asked."I'm fine" I said. "how about you?" I asked him. "I'm fine just bone tired" he said. "em, ok... anyway, you know Kathy, my friend, is going on holiday to France. There are two spare bedrooms so she could invite two friends. Me and you. do you want to go? it's from the 20th till the 27th" Sans thought for a moment or two. "um ok. I'm sure I can sort out  
some stuff so I can go..." he said. phew.


	2. Chapter 2 : blue skies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. Sorry it's late. I'm hoping to get the next chapter done by... next Tuesday?  
> Hope you like it...

"so, how long until we get to the station?" said Kathy's brother for the 15th time. Kathy looked as though she was going to kill him so I interfered. "only 15 minutes or so, Harry." I said. Kathy looked at me, thanking me.  
I continued to stare out the window. This holiday was ether going to be great, or awful.

"do you have his number?" said Kathy's mum. "yes. I'll call him and ask him where to meet us" I turned on my phone and went to calls. I had sans on speed dial so I could call him quickly. We had agreed to meet him at the station so we could take the euro star to France. We would get another train from there to Plestin Les Greves where the villa was. I called Sans and crossed my fingers. I was half expecting for him to say he can't go. "Hello?" He said as he answered the phone. "hi. where should we meet you at the station?" I asked. "Where are you at the moment?" he asked. "W H smiths" I replied. "I'll meet you there then." he said. "Ok. " I said. "I'll be there in 10 minutes or so." he said. "love ya. bye" he said. My heart stopped. I went to question him but realised that he had hung up on me. maybe he didn't mean to say that. maybe it was a joke. I remembered that Kathy sometimes said that as a joke. Yes, definitely a joke. 

Even though I didn't want a boyfriend, I pondered over the fact that Sans might like me. I decided not to think of that. The more I thought of it, the more I liked him. Maybe he likes me..  
"how are you?" a voice said behind me. I spun round   
"I'm fine. how are you?" I replied to Sans. "I'm good." I looked up at him. I was just about to ask him about the phone call when... "Frisk! We Need to go." Kathy shouted. "coming" I yelled back. 

walking around kings cross station is like walking through a sea of people that are all walking one way. it's easy to get dragged along with someone you don't know so everyone had to be alert. once on the train, we were able to relax. I put my ear buds in my ears and stared out the window in my usual absent mindedness. my silence was only broken my that same familiar voice. "you really like music, don't you kid." I looked up at Sans. "Kid?" I questioned but before he could answer, I spoke again. "yes. I always have loved music." He nodded. it was dark on the train. only small lights on the floor illuminated the carriage. It was so dark, that when we got off the train, we were nearly blinded by the light. "Just one more train to catch" I thought to myself.

After 6 hours of traveling, we finally got there. "This place looks great." Harry said as he rushed into the villa. It was very modern and round the back it had a patio. on the patio was a smallish pool and a hot tub. "This is a impressive house. I'm certainly not used to this luxury." I said to no one in particular. "me neither" Sans replied.

"Im really loving this house" I said as I nodded in approval at my room. The walls were a beautiful light shade of lilac and the floor had a gorgeous white carpet. One the right side of the room was a large bed next to a window. the window looked out  
onto the pool and the sea beyond the garden. The dresser was at the back next to the bed and the wardrobe was on the left side of the room. I weekend my suitcase into the centre of the room and began unpacking. the entire room smelt of sweet violets and floral lavender. 

I looked around the room. I loved the feeling of making a room feel like home. "D'you like your room? I love mine! You love purple don't you? We're going out to the pool. Wanna come?" babbled Kathy and without listening to any answers, she disappeared down the hallway.  
I sighed and looked for my bikini. I suppose this holiday might get a little bit... stressful.

we spent the entire night outside in the pool. We cooked on the BBQ. Kathy's dad was cooking but Harry offered to take over. He soon got preoccupied with the pool and gave up on the BBQ so we ended up with charred burgers. We spent the rest of the night ether swimming in the pool or relaxing in the hot tub. 

The rest of the week was packed full of sunny days and beautiful beaches. There was one day however, that was the best day ever.

We had spent the entire day at the beach and , with it being the second to last night of the holiday, we went to a nice restaurant. This restaurant had a dance floor. The plan was to have our meal and go dancing for the rest of the night. 

I couldn't wait. after all, I'd always loved dancing. I put on my favourite blue dress with the purple bow ,my favourite colour combination, and headed out of my bedroom. The night was dark and as I entered the restaurant   
I couldn't help comparing the lighting to the dark night outside. The room was lit by small lights along the floor and small lamps along the walls. you could hear faint music from the dance floor in the corner. That night was the beginning of a strange new life...


	3. That's when it went wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short. It's more of a scene setter for this next one coming up.  
> I'm hoping to upload chapter 4 soon as that's where it gets good. (Fingers crossed)  
> Welp, hope you enjoy this...

We had booked two tables. One for Kathy's brother and parents and one for Kathy, Sans and me.

We joked around all night and had a great time. After the meal, we went over to the dance floor. The dance floor faintly glowed and had coloured spot lights all around it. The entire room vibrated from the music coming from two huge speakers. It was so loud, we could barely hear each other. We began dancing. At first, we were mocking our dancing by dancing stupidly, but we soon got into the best of the music and began to dance properly. I remember a certain dance track came on and Kathy winked at me and walked away. I yelled after her but she pretended not to hear. So there we were. Just me and Sans. "you know when I called you at the station." I asked Sans to ease the tension. He looked confused for a moment and then nervous.  
I continued "why did you say that?" he looked like a trapped rabbit. "Well.. you know. I um" He looked upset so I didn't know what to do. Finally he simply said "I do" For a second I didn't know what he ment but then I did. He did mean it. "Oh Sans..." And then he kissed me. It was surprising and unexpected. And I liked it.

We had been going out for 2 happy long years when it all went horribly wrong. And that's when everything changed.


	4. Chapter 4: just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of procrastinating, it's finally here!  
> In this chapter, there is a change of perspective. ----------------- signals the change of perspective. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this.

\----------------------------------------sans--------------------------------------  
"no. he's too young. anyone but papyrus." I yelled at him.  
"you know we need to!" He responded. "I know. Just not Paps. I'll do it instead." At this he looked shocked and only then did I realise what I had said. "Are you sure?" He asked . I breathed in and replied "Yes." He then walked over to me and grabbed my hand. We walked through to his lab and he told me to lie down on the table. when I did, my arms and legs were clamped down. I gasped. Is it really going to be that bad? I began to panic. "No! Stop! We don't have to do this! Dad! No! Please! NO!" I desperately shouted. "it's only a few quick tests Sans. I promise it will be quick." he calmly said. I could see pain and guilt in his eyes but he tried to ignore me. "NO! PLEASE! DONT! NO!"

I gasped. I hadn't had that dream for three years. I sighed. I knew I had to go back.  
I picked up my phone,  
and called her.

\-----------------------------------------Frisk--------------------------------------  
I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing.  
I silently screamed as u stubbed my toe on my chair not he way to my phone. I picked up. Who would be ringing at this time. I picked up my phone and looked who was calling.

Sans

Really? It must be important for him to be ringing at half one in the morning. I answered the phone.

"Hi there Frisk..." his voice said. He sounded as if he was crying.  
"Are you ok Sans?" I asked, concerned.   
"Ya I'm fine. It was just a dream. I need to talk to you about something. Are you free tomorrow?" He sounded worried. he had never sounded like this before. 

I hardly slept that night. I kept waking up and looking at the clock. Still, it was enough to keep me awake the next day. 

The minute I woke up I checked my phone for messages. I had one text from sans. It read:

Meet me at the park at 9:30

I looked at the clock. 8:30. This must be serious. I ran downstairs and got ready. My hands were shaking. Did I really trust him? A million things whirling around my head, I made my way downstairs. I tried to write a note to my parents as if everything was normal, but my hands were shaking so much it came out as a desperate scribble. I yet again looked at the clock. I had spent 10 minutes trying to make up why I was gone. In the end I had written in my note:

Gone to friends house. They want company as their cousin just died.

I looked at my pathetic excuse and sighed. At lest it would work. I knew Sans had no parents so my mum couldn't call them to ask if I was ok. I also didn't specify what friend it was. I sighed again. This better be important.

I stepped out the door into the crisp morning air. It was cold yet there was a strange feeling that it was going to be a very warm day. I walked over to the entrance of the park. As I walked across the playing field, i saw a familiar figure. I was terrified. "It's just Sans" I said to myself. I couldn't help feeling scared.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't leave me here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well. This is the point at which you ether love it or hate it. Here it is...

"Oh. There you are Frisk." Sans said nervously. "Yep" I replied, equally as worried. "What was it you needed to explain to me?" I asked. He looked trapped. He sighed and looked tired. "I don't know how to... how to explain." He looked helpless and weak. I knew this was important. "Oh well. I might as well explain it the traditional way." He said. "Once their was..." He began. "Really Sans?" I interrupted. "You made me come out here without my parents knowing just to tell me a story?" I said. "Please just listen. " He said. "Fine." I replied. "Thank you. Anyway. Once the humans and monsters..." he began. Yet again I interrupted. "Monsters?" I was confused. "Yes just let me explain. Anyway, they lived in harmony. Then there was a war. The monsters could absorb human souls and be very powerful and the humans were scared of this. So they attacked. They forced the monsters underground and kept them there by using a barrier. Anyone can enter but only a monster with a human soul can exit." He was shaking and he had turned away from me. "I am one of them. The monsters." I stepped back a little. I didn't believe him. " My dad, he... he was a scientist. My mum, she looked after me and paps. She died when I was about 7. Paps was only 5. She was murdered. When she was, my father was the first suspect. He knew that sooner or later, He would... be sent to prison as no one believed he was innocent. He set to work trying to figure out how to escape the underground by trying to trick the barrier. It was insane but it worked. It took him 8 years to do it but it worked. He um... well, paps doesn't know this but he experimented on me during those 8 years. I promises myself when I left, that if the monsters weren't free in 2 years, I would go back and help them. I have to go back." He looked round at me. He was... crying... I couldn't help myself. I was so confused and conflicted, that I just said it. "Please don't go. How do you plan on helping? How could you break the barrier?" I blurted out. " Seven human souls. They can break the barrier. They have killed six humans so far so they have six. Now they need a seventh. " I was so confused. I didn't know what I could do. "I'll come with you." I said. My head was telling me to let him go alone, but something else was telling me to go with him  
I was determined to go with him. "No. It's too dangerous. Stay here. " My head was begging me to stop but I continued "I'm coming with you. no matter what."

I think that's when it kicked in. I was stood there the next morning with a rucksack at 6:30 in the morning. "I must be crazy" I said to myself. "I'm following a 17 year old who says his past is something that sounds like a fairy tale. I paced back and forth. Oh well. Here goes.

We met at the park. "Ready?" He asked me. At that moment I froze. Ready for what? I realised that he ment am I ready to go. Was I? "Yes" My mind was screaming at me "RUN!" but something was telling me not to. He reached out his hand. I looked at him confused. I held his hand. It was a horrible feeling. It felt like being in a tornado. Wind whirling around me. Suddenly we were stood at the foot of a mountain. I felt like I was going to throw up. I was so confused. Yet Sans didn't bat an eyelid at the fact we just somehow teleported from a park to a mountain. "This is where you leave me." He said. I was angry and confused. "What? You can't go in alone. I want to HELP!" I yelled. "I know." He said calmly. "But I can't let you" And with that, he vanished. I was angry and upset. I yelled with frustration. The one person i trusted had just left me  
with out a clue where I was. I had a hunch at where he would be. So I began to climb.


	6. Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about including the theory that chara is a voice in Frisk's head so I did. There's a cliff hanger at the end but I think you know what happens next. Well, here it is

When I got to the summit, there was a huge whole. I yelled for Sans, but no one came. I kept yelling. At last u realised I was alone. I broke down in a fit of tears. I would never find my way home. I kept crying. I looked into the whole in the mountain. It looked, dark. a sat down by the entrance to the whole and thought. I decided what I would do. I put on a brave face, and leaned back. 

As I fell, I thought back at all those happy moments with Sans. He had betrayed me. I screamed. But it wasn't me. I never opened my mouth. The screaming continued. I hit the ground. The screaming abruptly stopped when I did. Suddenly, I realised that this must be where Sans is. I had injured my arm when I landed so grabbed a used bandage from my pocket and began to tend to my arm. It was cold so I was glad I had my favourite blue and purple jumper on. I stood up to examine my surroundings. I noticed that I had landed on a patch of golden flowers. It was unnerving that there was a random patch of golden flowers on a mostly stone floor. I walked along the cave to a decorative door. This also creeper me out but I continued. I walked through the door and saw a single golden flower. This was creepy enough as it is, but it then.... spoke.   
"Howdy"   
It said. And there it was again. That girls voice that had screamed as I fell.  
"Asreil?" she said. The flower didn't seem to hear her voice. And then I realised. She was in my head  
This concept was disturbing enough as it was but then I realised I first heard her when I fell down the hole. Something about this place didn't seem right.   
"I'm flowey. Flowey the flower!"  
I was creeper out by this talking flower and I think I would be more creeped out by him hadn't Sans , a boy I had known for 2 years, just told me he was a monster. Wait, was he a flower too?   
"Golly! You must be so confused"  
This flower the flower was beginning to get unnervingly patronising.  
"Someone should tell you how things work around here."  
"Guess little ol' me will have to do!"   
This was strange, but I just stood there staring. Suddenly I felt something. A glowing heart appeared in front of me. I was terrified.  
"That heart right there is your soul. It's weak and helpless now, but with more LOVE, it will become stronger."   
"Here in the underground, we share LOVE through little white 'Friendliness pellets'" I think this is where I didn't trust him.  
"Asreil what are you doing?"  
Said the voice. Suddenly, little white bullets were shot at me. They came slowly. "No, NO! MOVE! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!" Screamed the voice. I dodged them last second but once hit my shoulder Seeing pain ran though my arm and as I clutched my arm in pain, the flower's expression changed from innocent looking to truly terrifying.  
I looked up and all around me were the same small white bullets. They were getting closer and closer to me. I was terrified... 

But before they reached me, they vanished. The flower looked confused. I looked around. There was a flame next to flowey. "Great! Now flowers have fire powers. Isn't this wonderful!" I thought to myself. But instead of coming towards me, it hit the flower. I looked at the flower and assumed him was dead. Phew. Then, i realised that there must be someone or something more powerful than Flowey. And it was near me. I looked round and jumped out my skin.  
In front of me stood...


End file.
